Secret Love
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Gohan is getting married but a certain young woman isn’t at all pleased about it, infact she’s caught in a round of emotions of which she can’t find the answers to the reason why its not her standing at the top of the isle saying “ I do”


**Secret Love**

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fiction, I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment I gain no profit whatsoever.

* * *

The sun shone brightly down on a brunette who sat watching a group of guys on the field training. That was the latest craze fighting each other to prove to everyone that they were the strongest. She sighed to herself as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

She had lovely brown eyes, surrounded in a black mascara and eyeliner. A pale pink lip-gloss on her lips to make them shine. Overall she was pretty. However she could not get the attention of one young man she desired since they had first met when they were younger before the cell games.

_Just a friend  
that's all I've ever been to you _

"Hey Lime!" a voice shouted as a young man came running over and slumped down beside her as he picked up his bag and pulled out his drink bottle.

"Hey Gohan" Lime answered, "You were great out there"

"Thanks" he answered as he felt a hand run along his shoulder. "Hey!" he answered as Videl sat beside him. Lime slumped her shoulders and the smile she had on her face disappeared.

Videl sat close to him as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He gently placed a kiss on her temple.

"Hey Lime" Videl answered smiling "How are you?"

"I'm ok" Lime lied, pulling her brown hair back into a ponytail and placing her hat on her head. She picked up her bag. "I've gotta go, I'll see you guys later"

_  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world _

Gohan and Videl just stared after her with blank faces before turning to face each other. He brushed Videl's short hair out of her face before he leant in to kiss her.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her lacing his fingers with her. She smiled at him. He made her feel special, he made her feel desired.

"I love you too," Videl answered leaning in and kissing him again, this time for a longer time. When she pulled away he pulled her into a tight warm embrace.

Lime pulled herself back behind the wall as she tried to ignore the display that was ahead of her. She couldn't help but feel neglected. He was her best friend. He was someone she had felt something special for when they first met.

She walked over to the table and chairs over by the canteen and sat down folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them as a few lone tears trailed down her cheeks and hit the table. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like she'd had him in the first place.

_But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul _

**Nine months later **Lime sat in the Son household with Chichi sipping a cup of coffee. It had been six months since graduation. She was wearing her hair down and it clearly reached her waist.

She wore a pale blue shirt with thin spaghetti straps and denim jeans, which fitted her body perfectly. She smiled as the young Goten came bouncing into the room.

"Lime!?" he answered happily as he ran over and hugged her tightly

"Hey munchkin how are you doing?" Lime answered

"I'm good" Goten answered

"Mom we're home!" A voice called as Gohan walked into the dining room. He had hold of a woman's hand as he walked in. This woman had long black hair just past her shoulders, her eyes were a deep cerulean color and she was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and spandex pants.

On her right wrist was a golden bracelet, which had a few charms attached the charms were of a teddy bear, a heart, a dog and two people hugging.

"Hey Lime" Gohan answered in surprise to the woman. She didn't think he would even notice her let along say hello. It had been so long. She smiled weakly at him as he looked at her with those eyes. Those adoring eyes, which would make any woman, crumble.

_And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me _

Videl smiled at Lime. "Hey!" Videl answered pulling her hand away from Gohan. Lime watched this and noticed a certain sparkle on the girl's hand. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Hey" Lime answered getting to her feet. "I best be going it was nice seeing you again Chichi"

"Sure thing" Chichi answered "Anytime darling," the woman walked Lime to the door and smiled at her as they reached it. She opened her arms and gave the woman a hug. "Your always welcome here you know that"

"I do," Lime, answered "Thank you"

"No problem"

Lime waved to the child that had ran to stand beside Chichi as she walked off. She flipped out her car of its capsule and got in and began to speed off. Chichi waited until she was out of site, and walked back inside.

Videl was sitting at the table as Gohan placed a few cups of coffee on the table for everyone. Chichi sat down again. Gohan took a seat as well.

"Mom, we have something to tell you" Gohan answered nervously as Videl smiled cheekily at her mother in law.

"Yes?"

"We're um.... well...you...see" Gohan answered stuttering. "There comes a time in every mans life when.... he must... you know"

"You are useless" Videl teased smiling at the man before turning to face Chichi. "We're getting married!"

_And I guess that's not enough  
for you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
_

ChiChi's face dawned a really happy smile as she watched Videl place her hand on the table. What Lime had seen was right. A beautiful gold ring was on her finger with a small topaz diamond.

"Congratulations" Chichi answered, "Ooh I can't wait to tell everyone"

Lime slammed on the breaks as she pulled on the breaks on when she arrived in the driveway to her place. She got out and walked inside. She slammed the door shut as she slumped herself onto the bed in her room.

'_It's not fair_' she thought to herself as tears streamed down her cheeks, her cheeks had gone from their pale color to the deep crimson color. She picked herself up off her pillow and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her brown eyes narrowed as her hair fell over her shoulders covering her body, she took off her jacket she had put on when she got into her car. She slowly folded it up and put it in the wash basket. She was always the neat type.

She couldn't understand why Gohan had an interest in Videl. She was everything he had told her he hated about a girl. His exact words were ' _If I marry it will be someone as opposite to my mother as possible_'.

Even though he was only ten at the time she still believed his words. _'But things do change I suppose'_ she thought to herself.

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
to you

She sighed yet again as she thought back to the times when they were younger. Shortly after the defeat of Cell she and Gohan had become the best of friends. They were together every day of the week of which Lime was not attending school and Gohan was not studying.

The bond they had formed had helped Gohan during one of the darkest moments in his life. He felt that he could tell her anything and having Lime was the best thing to help him through the loss of his father.

She was the person who reassured him that everything would be all right, the person who hugged him when he cried and gave him space whilst still being there for him.

_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly_

Red Roses, white dresses, limousines and fancy dresses is what Lime pictured her wedding to be. Her soon to be husband she pictured to be incredibly handsome, strong, honest, and caring.

This was everything that Gohan was. She would go to sleep and dream of what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms. Sure she would have only been about ten years old but she desperately wanted to live happily ever after.

She wanted to live happily ever after with the man of her dreams and his name was Son Gohan. But once he started high school it was like something had occurred between them.

He began to spend less and less time with her, it came to times where they spoke only during lessons and the occasional time during lunch breaks.

_  
Why can't you see  
this love that's here for you inside of me_

_What do I have to do  
For you to notice this_

Waking up in the early hours of the morning was something Lime did every single day. She liked watching the sunrise, it was the only time of which she felt truly at peace and it was a lot easier to think about things.

She walked over to the window of her bedroom and opened it slowly breathing in the fresh morning air, which entered through the now open window. Looking around she could see the birds flying around happily as they chirped. The shops down the road were beginning to open their shops up for the customers who were lined outside the doors.

In the middle of the town square she saw a group of guys from school. She hadn't seen them in months but she still recognized them. She recognized them because the loudest of the group, was a young man with long blonde hair, and he was extremely muscled,

Hanging on him was Eraser. Videl's best friend Lime remembered as she fixed up her tank top, and pushed her boxers to her hips. She walked over to her door and down the hallway.

Her father who had an envelope in his hands greeted her with a hug. He then handed her the envelope. The teen looked the envelope over and sighed when she realized it was Videl's handwriting.

_  
You look at her with love  
With me its just friendship_

Opening it up revealed an invitation to a prestigious party. Only made so because the daughter of the 'greatest' in the world was getting married to a previous world champ's son.

She sat on a chair in the kitchen with a bowl of fruit loops in front of her. She couldn't believe that Gohan was marrying of all girls Videl Satan. She read over the invitation again.

**Dear Lime, **

**We are cordially inviting you to attend the wedding, it wouldn't be right without you. We are also asking you provide some entertainment. I know how much you love to sing, it would do us great honor to have your lovely voice entertaining guests at the reception.**

**Videl has also decided that she would like you to be one of her bridesmaids. She couldn't think of anyone better then a close family friend. We hope you accept our offer. **

**Yours truly, **

**Gohan and Videl **

_I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_

She sighed again. It said 'Gohan and Videl'. She didn't want to get used to that. She didn't want to go to the wedding. She scrunched the invitation in her hand; she was about to throw it in the bin when she paused.

If she didn't attend she would have to explain it to Gohan of all people, and have a damn good excuse too. She sighed. She did need all the publicity she could get. She was desperate to get discovered.

She picked up the phone off the bench and held it for a few seconds. She proceeded to dial the number of Gohan's mobile.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered, Lime groaned to herself.

"Videl, its Lime can you please get Gohan for me?" Lime asked politely

"Sure thing"

A few seconds had passed since then and it was a few more minutes before Gohan actually came on the line.

"Hello? This is Son Gohan speaking" a male voice came through causing Lime to jump out of her thoughts.

"Gohan its Lime, " she paused for a moment, "I've decided to take you up on your offer"

_What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe _

A few months had passed and it had finally come to Valentines Day. There was no real reason why the wedding had to be held on this day. But it was proposed for this day. Lime looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing a silky pale green dress, which went perfectly with the green diamond necklace she wore.

Her hair had been pulled out of the usual ponytail she wore and was ruffled and done with tiny but elegant curls to frame her face perfectly. She had matching green chandelier earrings on her ears and a green nail polish on her fingernails.

Videl had wanted it to be a quiet wedding, whereas Gohan wanted a traditional wedding, or rather his mother wanted a big one, it was the only thing that Hercule and Chichi saw face to face on.

"You look beautiful" a voice answered forcing Lime to jump out her thoughts. She turned to see the owner of the voice it was Gohan. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure" Lime answered following him outside. The wedding was being held at Capsule Corporation for two reasons. One it could house all those who would have a bit too much to drink at the reception, and the reporters etc who would be attending wouldn't have to know the whereabouts of their home in the mountain area.

Lime smiled as the cars driving past beeped their horns. She faced Gohan who looked a nervous wreck in his black suit. She sighed, he looked hot. Hell he looked wonderful. He always did.

"Lime" he whispered sitting down on a bench in the front area of the house. She watched him carefully. "I'm nervous as hell"

_Why do you show her love  
but there's none for me_

"It's normal to be nervous" Lime answered, "It's a big step"

"I know" Gohan answered "Lime, why do you think she wants to marry me?"

Lime sighed. Why was he asking her for reassurance? He must be in doubt about the whole situation. She smiled at him, before sitting down and running her hand through his spiky hair.

"You want to know why?" she asked as he nodded. "People do crazy things when they're in love"

"But she could have her pick of everyone in the world and yet she chooses me, why me? She could've gotten with Sharpener for heavens sake" he got to his feet and began pacing around.

"Gohan relax" Lime answered "She loves you for being you, you were there when she needed it most, you were they're for her to cry when she needed it, that's what's important, not how you look, she just got lucky"

He smiled at her sweetly. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She gasped. It felt good to be in his grasp. His big arms around her petite frame. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Come on" she whispered "Your going to miss your own wedding"

"Thanks for being a brilliant friend" Gohan answered as they walked inside.

_Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer _

Videl walked into the main room in front of the room in which their wedding would be starting any minute now. Her long black hair was done in a fashionable up style with elegant butterfly pins throughout it and pink beads. She wasn't partial to the pink color, but she was assured it looked brilliant.

She had a long flowing white gown, which fitted her in all the right spots. Her veil was flipped overhead as the bridesmaids stepped to the door. Lime came running into the room.

"Where were you?" Videl asked

"Talking" Lime, answered "Sorry"

"You're here now" she muttered, "That's all that matters" she pushed Lime ahead and out the door. She wanted this thing over as soon as possible.

_She wanted to get out of this damn dress_!

_  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me_

Videl sighed walking down the isle with her father beside her. As she walked down the isle cameras began flashing at every point. The paparazzi were going to enjoy writing a full-fleshed article on this wedding. One of the biggest scandals it could become.

Why so? Well the daughter of the current world champion marrying the son of the former world champion. But at the moment this wasn't much of a bother to the young woman. She was about to be joined with the man she loved, in more ways then one.

She sighed as she reached the front of the isle. Walking foreword and holding Gohan's hand as she stepped foreword. He breathed in deeply.

Lime looked on, a look of disgust almost made it way onto her expression. But was quickly over shadowed. She couldn't believe she'd promised herself to do this because of the publicity.

She sighed again. '_Why did I do this_?' she asked herself in thought _'I can't do this_'

Gohan looked over at Lime for reassurance as the ceremony continued. Lime just smiled at him, and he would turn to face his soon to be wife.

_  
I'm just your girl  
and I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
to you_

Things at the reception were pretty slow until the bride and groom arrived. They had to have millions of publicity shots taken to put in the newspapers and magazines. Upon reaching the reception. Chichi had immediately made a toast to her now _daughter._

Lime was sitting down in her own chair as Gohan came up and reached for her hand. He smiled down at her, as she looked down sadly.

"Hey" he whispered helping her to her feet. She turned away from him, only to have him pull her out onto the balcony of the hotel in which they were located. She sat down and ran her hand across the flowers beside her chair. Beautiful, fresh red roses.

"Are you ok?" he asked

'_No I'm not_' she thought to herself, "Yeah I'm fine" he looked at her carefully as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done" Gohan answered as she began to carefully open it. Upon opening it she broke down and cried. Inside the box was half a dragon pendant, inside the dragons wings was engraved with _'best'._

He showed the one, which he wore around his neck. It had the word _'friends'_ on it. He ran his hand along her cheek and to her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Thanks" he answered

"Thank you" Lime answered "I gotta go I got a show to do" she got to her feet and walked inside. Gohan following slightly

Everyone was dancing as the music continued playing. Lime took the microphone in her hand and scanned the audience. She didn't want to look at Videl. Why wasn't it her wedding?

_  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you (with you)  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love  
_

Lime breathed in deeply. She couldn't believe it, but she knew she would have to get over it. He would never come back to her. There may have been a chance once, but maybe it was too late.

Boy you're so hard to believe

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed it was midnight when i wrote it and i had just gotten off work, Sorry yet again!. Well im back should be updating my other work, but hey what you gonna do? Please let me know your honest opinions please. comments or flames.**

**The song featured is Secret Love and is by JoJo it features on the Shark Tale soundtrack!**


End file.
